


Higher Power

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Caring, Concerts, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fist Fights, Kissing, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, Table Sex, Threats of Violence, Wall Sex, backstage sex, mosh pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Terzo lets off some steam after someone in the pit at his ritual hurts you.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Higher Power

You're at the barrier at the front of the pit when it happens. You're watching your significant other, the head of the Satanic Church and current frontman of the band project, move and sway to the rock music he's singing up on stage. You had been given express permission (not really, Terzo had just dragged you out for it without Imperator's dismissal of you) to attend tonight's ritual, and instead of watching from the wings, you wanted the full concert experience. It's exhilarating being in the pit, even more so knowing the man onstage teasing his hips the direction of the audience is yours.

You watch his hand glide along his microphone, pretending to stroke it like you've seen him stroke himself so many times. You're just getting into the last chorus of the song, when a hand smacks into your face. You stumble back a little, stunned, and realize it's the drunk guy beside you who's been shouting out of turn the whole show. Irritated, you shoulder him back a bit to establish your personal bubble a little better. He takes full offense.

"You got a problem, bitch?!" he shouts at you. On stage, Papa notices a slight kerfuffle in the crowd, inclining his head to see as he finishes off From The Pinnacle To The Pit. He looks at you just in time to see the man give you a hard shove, and elbow you in the side of the face. 

"Ay, ay, ay!" Papa says into the microphone, cutting off the end of the song. The ghouls continue to play around him, confused running with it. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing? There will be no more of that. No more of that!" The guy looks up to the stage, surprised, and Papa beckons his ghouls. Omega comes to stand beside him first, then Alpha, like two angry henchmen. The three make a terrifying sight, the lighting from below casting shadows in the angles of their faces. A shiver runs through you. Papa looks like he could rain unholy Hellfire down. He points down to the guy before pointing between the two ghouls.

"You see these two here? They are demons, plucked straight from the inferno below. They will tear you apart if you go near her. Have you ever felt the claws of such a creature sink into your flesh?" Papa snaps. "Do you want to?" He doesn't wait for the guy to answer. "If you so much as lay a hand on her again, I will tear you apart myself." As the crowd around you roars, arousal blooms at the infuriated tone of Terzo's voice. Short lived is your relief though, as the man has the audacity to challenge your Papa.

"I can take your scrawny ass!" he shouts back. You hold your breath-- you know that look in his eye. Papa drops the microphone, crowd and ritual forgotten. He gets down off the stage, hops the barrier into the pit and lands one right on the guy's nose. The man stumbles back and to the ground, where Papa gives him a good, forceful kick to the face as well.

"You see how it feels, brutto pezzo di merda?" he snarls. He turns to you, disheveled and heaving, and holds out a far gentler hand. You give yours to him, akin to some princess in a fairy tale who had just been saved by a (somewhat chaotic) knight. He kisses your knuckles, before pulling you in and urging you in softly against his body. "Are you alright, mi amore?" he whispers, smoothing a gloved hand down to pet the back of your head.

"Yes," you say to him, bringing a hand up to touch the sore area of your face. "I could've dealt with that, you know. You didn't have to stop the show."

"I am not about to let some fool get away with hitting my bella. Even if it is a hardcore mosh pit. Besides, it should not be that fucking hardcore, I gave the rules! Everybody was hearing them, no?! They cheered to say so!" You smirk and peck the distraught man on the cheek, getting some of his white paint on your lips.

"Calm down. Get back up there. You have a ritual to finish." Papa glances at the guy out cold being dragged off by security, and scowls as he hops back up onto the stage.

"Sorry about that," he says to the crowd, "I am chivalrous, you see. Sometimes, I cannot help myself when I see somebody in trouble!" He chuckles, lifting an arm to flex muscles he doesn't have. Despite his tamed body language, the chuckle was a hollow, cold sound. Judging by the look in his mismatched eyes, this adrenaline won't be leaving him any time soon.

After the particularly heated ritual, you go to meet Papa backstage. Hopefully you could help calm him down-- Terzo very rarely lost his cool, but when his blood was up, it was dangerous for anyone on his bad side, and less than fun for anyone on his good. The ghouls nod to you, and you smile at them in thanks as they step aside for you. You find your Papa in the dressing room, still dressed in his suit and, as you had suspected he would be, still livid. Sighing, you take a seat on the side of his vanity and cross your legs. He stands in front of you, unbuttoning his shirt down to mid chest as he stubbornly ignores your searching gaze. You try to ignore the arousal reigniting in the pit of your stomach as you watch him fume silently. Instead, you bring your thumb up to wipe some of the black paint he had smudged on his lower lip.

"You're not still worried about that guy, are you?" It's as if a dam has broken.

"It boils my blood, cara," he growls, tugging at his collar, "How a man can act in this way toward a lady. Toward anybody! To be that much of an asshole!"

"You were the one who kicked him in the face."

"I was--!" Terzo deflates a little. "Perhaps I was a small bit hasty, yes. But while I should not have let my temper get the better of me, I will not tolerate anything happening to you. Not on Papa's watch!" You reach out to him, trailing a hand down his chest.

"Hey. Shh... look at me. I'm okay."

"You will have a bruise! Porca puttana..."

"It was only a shove."

He rips himself away from you and the mirror, running a hand through his mussed black hair. His chest heaves and his fists tighten as he's reminded of his anger. "I ought to have stomped his head too."

"Papa--"

"Find him, and--" He rasps out a breath, and turns to you. His eyes are dark; you squeeze your thighs together. Papa looks disheveled, both from the exertion of the show and from the altercation. You're trying not to give him the signals, but you can't help it. In a few quick steps, he's back in front of you, cradling you in his arms.

"You are okay, yes? Please, tell your Papa the truth."

"Yes," you whisper, eyes trailing slowly up to his as your lids become heavy. "I'm..." Two of his fingers graze your leg, his painted lips parting, and his nose nudges against yours. Your eyes slide shut as you give in to the tension, and Terzo draws you in, fitting your lips together in a kiss. Your lips part for him and he takes advantage of this, sliding his tongue against your lower lip and biting it into his mouth. " _Papa_ ," you whisper, your legs beginning to tremor. 

In one sweep, he lifts you so that your legs are open to wrap around his back. You grind forward onto his suit in a subtle nudge of your hips, and your breath hitches. Papa looks down to see a wet patch begin to form on the shiny material of clothes from you.

"You like to claim your Papa this way?" he asks, reaching down to run a finger through the slick on his suit. He brings it up to his lips and licks it clean. "You like everybody to see that he belongs to you, mm? Let me remind you of something." His gloved hands hook beneath the backs of your knees, pulling you further up as he grinds his clothed erection against your heat. "You belong to me." He gives a sharp thrust, and you bite your lip.

"Please fuck me," you whisper.

Hearing you beg snaps the band inside holding him together.

"I will give you what you are wanting," Terzo seethes. His hands hurry down, brushing aside your panties. He doesn't even have the patience to take them off. You look down between you to see Terzo's hand run up his erect cock, thumbing over the head as he hisses. "You want it here?" he whispers, teasing his fingers around your entrance, "You crave my cock right here, bellisima princessa?"

"Please--"

"Welcome me inside, now. Give your Papa what he needs." You lift your hips, and Terzo bottoms out inside of you, tightening his grip on your legs. Your head rolls back to hit the mirror, and Papa's hair falls forward as he waits for a moment. "It is good...?" he breathes, and you nod hurriedly. He draws his hips back, then gives a powerful thrust, reaching deeper with each pump of his hips. He roughly handles your ass, keeping you supported from underneath. When he speaks, it's a low, spitting snarl, igniting another heat wave that spreads through you.

"Stronzo thinks he can beat me in a fight?" Papa mutters, giving a hard smacking pound into you, "Fucking bastard calls me _scrawny_ , he thinks I can not beat him into the ground because of my size. Bah! He does not know who I am--" Two more thrusts, each one shoving the desk back an inch in his anger, "--Who he has decided to fuck with! I have the power of _Hell_ on my side."

"Oh--" you breathe, squeezing your legs tighter, drawing him deeper.

"He wants to challenge me?" Another deep thrust, and Terzo gives a loud grunt, losing all sense of rhythm and pounding you harder by the second, "He hurts my girl, I..." He grunts again, hips stuttering. "I am... _ah_!"

"Papa, please," you whimper, clutching at his arm, "Please." He picks you up, moving you so he's got your back to the wall. He starts up his pace again, and you nearly sob, clutching onto his back as you soak the front of his suit pants with each slick thrust.

"Tell me how much you want me," Papa rasps in your ear, breath steaming hot. "Tell your Papa how much you need him to cum."

"I'm so close, I need you so bad, only you!"

"I am so fucking hard for you," he gasps in your hair. His voice comes out like a soft coo. "Take my cock, cara, you take it so nice."

"Take what you need from me, Papa. It's okay. It's--" He tugs you in for another kiss, hooking his finger beneath your chin. You moan his name through the kiss, and close your eyes as relief washes over you. Papa feels your cunt clench hard around him, and bottoms out again, balls tightening and slapping against your skin in his effort to chase your orgasm with his own. A low growl begins in his throat, growing into a shout as he stills deep inside of you, crying something out in Italian as he fills you to the brim with his seed. Papa's leg muscles begin to give out, and he presses a long, lingering kiss to your cheek before letting you down. A hand braces itself on the wall beside your shoulder, and Papa hangs his head, breathless.

"I always come back to my senses... when I get lost in your body, cara mia. I thank you." You hum, still basking in the pleasant afterglow. Papa straightens, one arm bending behind his back in gentlemanly posture. "I must apologize for my behavior. I do not know what came over me. I was a man blinded by my rage, and I do not conduct myself this way."

"I wasn't complaining," you tease. His posture eases a tad.

"You are oka--?"

"Stop asking if I'm okay! I'm a big girl. I can handle it when you wanna fuck me rough... and I can handle an asshole in the pit who gets pushy." He brushes his glove against your cheek to remove his makeup smudge, sighing and patting his face with the other one.

"I worry. I worry about you, I cannot help this. You are so strong... so beautiful."

A hazy smile crosses your lips as you feel his seed begin to leak out of you to pool in your panties. "Mmm. Thank you for stepping in, Papa. But I can barely even remember what happened in the pit with the feeling of you dripping out of me."

Terzo's expression of worry morphs into a devilish smile, sliding a hand around your waist and sitting down on the sofa. He tugs you so you're sitting on his knee. "You like that, bellisima princessa?" His voice drops a couple of octaves. "Maybe later I will use my tongue on you to eat all of my cum out of you." He looks down to unashamedly gaze with adoring eyes between your legs. "You would like that, yes?" Your lips part in shock, and he pats your thigh enthusiastically. "Ah, forse più tardi. Papa is in a better mood now. Now we go and see if that pain in the ass has decided to sue me for breaking his face, eh?" He grabs your hand, and presses a flurry of kisses to it. " _Andiamo_! Alrighty, let's go!"


End file.
